nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Auger
Van Augur (ヴァン･オーガー Van Ōgā?),[2] nicknamed "The Supersonic" (音越 Otogoe?), is the sniper of the Blackbeard Pirates. AppearanceEdit Augur is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He appears calm all the time, even in battles, and his typical expression is generally emotionless. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression, and he rarely smiles. The left lens of the black glasses he wears is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a crosshair. He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. Van Augur is constantly wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wears black shoes. Due to the size of his rifle Senriku, he carries it leaned against his shoulder. PersonalityEdit Van Augur is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. He very rarely changes his facial expression. However, in his confrontation with Ace on Banaro Island, he showed a darker side - showing a devilish grin after a failed killshot. Like his crewmates, Augur is a heavy believer in fate. He displays very strong loyalty to Blackbeard and the rest of the crew. Abilities and PowersEdit MarksmanshipEdit :Further information: Senriku :'' '' Aside from his deadly accuracy, he also seems to have great speed in shooting and running, as he did during his battle against Portgas D. Ace. This speed would seem to be a heavy indicator of how Van Augur became known as "The Supersonic". His powerful eyesight makes him a valuable asset as a scout for the crew, as he managed to spot Akainu onboard an approaching Marine battleship.As the sniper of the crew, Van Augur uses a rifle called Senriku (千陸 Senriki?, literally meaning "Thousand Lands") in battle.[3] The rifle is extra long in length, and allows extraordinary long range shooting. When Chopper suggested to Usopp that the seagulls flying around their ship were sniped from an extremely long distance, Nami immediately disclaims it since they could not see the island Augur was on, saying it was 'impossible' for any sniper to do. Augur was even able to tell after he shot the birds that one of them did not die immediately. Another example of his extreme sharp-shooting skills (which is seen in the anime) is when he shot through the bullets of Impel Down's staff, and then through the barrels of their guns, destroying them. HistoryEdit PastEdit So far most of Van Augur's past is unknown, such as how he joined Blackbeard's crew in the first place, whether he holds a bounty, and where he obtained his gun. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Van Augur and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Docking in Mock TownEdit Van Augur first appeared shooting down seagulls at a far distance from Mock Town[4], to see which one of them would die painfully and which would die quickly. Later, he and the rest of his crew were seen waiting for Laffitte. They also tried to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, but before they could get to them, the Knock Up Stream sent the Straw Hat Pirates to Skypiea and destroyed their raft.[5] Duel on Banaro IslandEdit After the Enies Lobby Incident, Augur and the rest of the crew were seen looting Banaro Island when Ace appeared. Augur then started shooting Ace at an incredible speed, and to evade retaliation. Augur and Jesus Burgess then carried the sick Doc Q and Stronger out of the battlefield and watched as their captain and Ace battled. While witnessing the two Logia-users battle, Augur then muses to himself that once again, fate had made its decision that their paths would part once again.[6] Infiltrating Impel DownEdit Along with the rest of the Blackbeard pirates, he made his arrival at the main of entrance of Impel Down as the riot in Level 4 of the prison continues. He later appears together with the rest of the crew in front of an escaping Luffy and said that fate holds no coincidences. After meeting up with Magellan and the exchange of some words between him and Blackbeard, Augur and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew.[7] Invasion of MarinefordEdit Van Augur is spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Ace's death. He then joins the crew in attacking Whitebeard, barraging him with bullets.[8] After Whitebeard dies, Augur assists his fellow crewmates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he begins to demonstrate his powers. Van Augur and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. He, along with the rest of the crew, leaves the battlefield when the Red Hair Pirates arrive. Entering the New WorldEdit The Blackbeard Pirates make their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other on a fiery island. The Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. On look out, Van Augur alerts Teach that the battle ship has arrived, but not for a trade becauseAkainu is on board. Knowing that the deal will not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested.[9] Rise in PowerEdit Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Harbingers